1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal generating simulation in a satellite navigation system, and more particularly, to a satellite navigation signal generating apparatus and method that may generate a signal for satellite navigation based on software in a satellite navigation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, with the expanding market for smart phones, various types of location based services have been provided. A global positioning system (GPS) receiving chip set embedded in a smart phone has enabled a portable mobile location service. Prior to being released in the market, a GPS receiving chip set for a smart phone needs to be verified by implementing a test in an environment similar to an actual environment. Construction of the above test environment is currently ongoing through a general method of simply relaying a signal received from a single GPS antenna to an indoor test environment through a relay. In the above environment, test verification similar to various actual environments may not be implemented.
In general, the development of a simulator for generating a satellite navigation signal has been configured to effectively verify a software navigation receiver by generating a digitized intermediate frequency signal without using a radio frequency (RF) signal processing unit that is a hardware element.
As described above, by configuring the simulator based on software instead of configuring the simulator based on hardware, flexibility and cost reduction may be achieved. However, in the case of generating a signal through the simulator based on software, a relatively large amount of time may be utilized compared to a case of generating a signal through a signal generator based on hardware.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simulator for generating a signal based on software that may reduce flexibility and cost, and may also reduce an amount of time used to generate a signal.